


Ishtar, Queen of Heaven, and Her Tree

by yuckeroni



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, god i love ishtar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckeroni/pseuds/yuckeroni
Summary: Master is a bit clumsy and needs a new tree topper.
Relationships: Ishtar | Archer/Master, Ishtar | Archer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Ishtar, Queen of Heaven, and Her Tree

With the holidays just around the corner, it was time for the decorations to be placed. Due to the diversity of faiths amongst Chaldea, each room was set up in accordance with a theme. Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, whatever Master could think of from the top of their head as well as any input from the Servants and staff. As of right now, Master had finally finished setting up a pine tree, one that was specially retrieved by Cú Chulainn and Fergus mac Róich.

Just prior to bringing it to Chaldea, the Lancer and Saber were bickering about which one would be better and serve their Master well. They were ready to present two awfully large trees that couldn’t possibly fit into any room until Doctor Roman had to pull the plug on their extravagant adventure. “Just one, medium-sized one will do,” was what he had said, sending the two back to find the perfect one.

Master found solace in stringing up the lights and hanging the ornaments on the limbs. They managed to get their hands on quite the amount of colorful lights to wrap around the tree, and with the help of some of the other Servants, the mixture of both poorly-made and striking handcrafted baubles filled the tree. It was beginning to look like a mess, the tree, but Master couldn’t find it in their heart to say no to the Servants who would bring them things left and right. Macaroni shaped into stockings, colorful candy canes of different sizes, glamorous golden rings and beads, and more. All that needed to be done was the tree topping.

Climbing on top of a small stool, they stretched their arm as far as they could to place their choice of decoration: a large, white glass star. They struggled to get it onto the tip of the tree, but once they managed to set it on just right, they took a step back to admire the work they had put into the Christmas tree. Only, the topper had not been secured properly enough, and just a few moments after they had let go of it, it wobbled and tumbled off. “No, no, no!” Master cries out, running towards it to catch it before it shatters into a million pieces on the ground. Their attempt is futile, it slips from their grasp and the glass crumbles at their feet. Master can only stare at it in disbelief, cursing themselves for not putting enough care on such a fragile object.

“And that’s what happens when you don’t call for my help, Master. That ugly little thing doesn’t deserve to be on a marvelous tree like that, however, so consider yourself lucky.” Master crouches down to start picking up the glass, careful as to not hurt themselves. They weren’t entirely sure whether their esteemed Archer had been watching them in silence this whole time, or if Ishtar had just appeared at the worst possible moment, but there was no helping it now.

“I know, I know. I’m sure if I ask Emiya he can make me another one, or maybe King Gilgame-“

“Hmph, you’ll go running to them and not me? I have much better tastes than them, especially that pompous king.” In the left corner of their eyes, Master sees a pair of lightly covered feet hovering just a few inches off the ground, which is then covered by hair as the Goddess bends down to steal the attention of her Master away from the broken ornament. Smiling slightly at her intrusion, Master turns their gaze from the floor to Ishtar, who straightens up as soon as she has their focus.

“And what do you have in mind?” The Goddess holds out her hand and a gem, just as large as the glass star, appears and twirls around slowly in her palm. Master stares at it with awe, which Ishtar quickly takes notes of and smirks with smug.

“Isn’t this much lovelier? I’ll even put it at the top just for you, Master. In return, I require a small price for bestowing such magnificence upon you.” Master lets out a short laugh as they nod their head.

“Okay, alright. I can’t say no to you when you offer to do it yourself. Plus, you seem like you really want it on there.” Ishtar scoffs, rising just high enough to place the new topper onto the tree.

“I know you want something on there, I’m just helping you out. This isn’t about me.”

Master gets up from their crouched position and crosses their arms. “Oh? Are you saying you care about how I feel?”

“O-of course! I mean, I don’t really, I just.. I would really not like to see you sad about something like this, or, whatever. It’s not like-“ They cut her off with another laugh. The growing blush on Ishtar’s face reaches her ears. She mimics her Master and crosses her arms as well, lowering herself so she’s in front of her contractor, face-to-face.

“There’s no need to worry, Ishtar, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, though.” The Goddess rolls her eyes and taps her forehead, to which Master leans in and places a kiss on the desired spot. “Good. I expect more later on, okay?”


End file.
